godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 21
Episode 21: Secrets Weeks later, after the battle against Hydra, the remaining soldiers of the underground city had returned. With the lost of 35% of the task force, the grieving takes The Underground City. Right after that new measures are being taken and no one knows what follows next. In the city's underground graveyard the Emma and Mayra reflect about the loss of their comrades. Mayra: Its has been weeks since the incident, and it still seems like it was yesterday that it all happened. Emma: So many of our comrades were killed... Mayra: I was useless in that operation, Calvin is dead because of me. Emma: Dont blame yourself, there was nothing you could do... Mayra: No, i still think could have did more... Emma: Anyway lets get out of here, anyways Mayra where are your brother? Mayra: He went to the hospital to see Blake, since that day that Blake saved him. He still thinks he owe him one. While that in the hospital, Blake still recovers from the last battle he had against Hydra and begun to regain counsciusness. "Blake: Where am i?, When did i came to..." Then Blake suddenly remeber the last minutes before passing out last time, including the mysterious voice that he heard after the confront against Hydra and the black pulsing arm, But then suddenly Paul step in the hospital room. Paul: Hey Blake! You have finnaly awaken. Blake: Paul?! How many hours i've... Paul: Hours? You have been out for weeks! Blake: Weeks? Which day is today? Paul: It's June 8th already. You've scared the hell out us, there are some of us even that tought you wouldn't awake. Blake: Us? Right thereafter, James, Korsky and Emma step into the door, looking with relief that Blake finnaly have awaken. James: Welcome back to the world, Blake. Blake: James? What happened with the mission? James: The mission as a success... at least. Blake: What you mean by at least? James: Unfortunately we've 57 God Eaters lost their lives during the operation. Blake: What? James: They rescued more civillians but that costed their lives. Blake: Damn... if i instead of deciding def Paul: But at least you've defeated Hydra, that is a big acomplishment bro. Emma: Okay everyone lets get out of the room and let Blake rest for a while. After they leave the hospital, James and Korsky head to the HQ and Emma head to her house but, suddenly she is questioned by Paul. Paul: What's wrong Emma? Emma: What? Paul: You and James stared Blake like something was wrong, what is it? Emma: His arm... right after the confront against Hydra, his arm became pitch black right! Paul: What? And that happened before or after he passed out? Emma: We don't know, he had already blacked out before we catch up with him. Paul: Is that a possible sign of Aragami transformation, he had touched another God Arc besides his own? Emma: No, i really don't know what happened there, it could be something related with his aragami DNA. Paul: Aragami DNA? Kinia: It's simple Paul, Blake is not entirely human. Paul: Kinia?! How much did you... Kinia: Listen? Pretty much but, with you want to know what happened with Blake past month just follow me. We are going to the Lab. Paul: Lab? Why the lab? And what did you mean with that Blake is not entirely human. Kinia: I will answer all your questions, but i need to show you something first at the Lab Then Paul and Emma follow Kinia to the lab, while that Blake in the hospital remembers what happened back in the battlefield. - "Blake: Where am i?" "???: Inside your mind kiddo, you've passed out." "Blake: Who are you." "???: This answer i'll have to wait, no that you've collected one there are 2 more to follow." "Blake: Follow? Follow who?" "???: That answer will have to discover by your own..." - "Blake: Who was this person? And what he meant by saying that i completed the first part?" Mayra then step into the room. Mayra: Blake, are you alright? Blake: Yes i am, thanks. Mayra: The others have told me that you was finnaly awake, that's why i came here to see you. Blake: I see, thanks for stopping by. Anyway are you okay? I remember the last time i was... conscious, that you were hurt by an Aragami. Mayra: I am fine now, thanks for asking. I had plenty of time to recover. Blake: James said the 57 God Eaters were killed in action during the operation... but that means that we lost close to 35% of the task force, and that is bothering me... Mayra: Blake there is nothing you could do, there was a lot of different situations to take care, in a lot of different places. Blake: I know, what i am saying is that these attacks, the way they organized... There is something wrong. Mayra: We already concluded that Hydra was the managing their attacks. Blake: No, this was something different. I almost could feel another presence in the scene. And another thing worries me, when Hydra was trying to dig up on my brain, we concluded that it was surgically taking off the God Eaters armlet to transform them into Aragamis and then invade their brains and look for the informaton of the underground city. We dont know for sure, if it succefully extracted it from someone. How many God Eaters were transformed? Mayra: According to the reports, 26 God Eaters were transformed and killed by their respective groups. Blake: The reports says when the first God Eater transformed? Mayra: They are messy but it was supposed to be it was around 5:35pm and it was killed about 29 minutes later. Blake: The reports says when i did kill Hydra? Mayra: Why do you want to know this info? Blake: Mayra it is important, the security of the underground city could have been compromised. Mayra: Ok, the raport said you killed Hydra around 6:21pm... Blake: This can be a big problem. Mayra: Why? Blake: Probably Hydra already knew the base location before dying. Mayra:but if Hydra knew... why it not directly attacked the undergound city? Blake: Maybe the presence that i felt before passing out was related to it, and if the Hydra's role was just gathering information? Mayra: I see, but for who? While Blake and Kinia discuss about the events that happened during the confront against Hydra, Kinia,Paul and Emma arrive at lab. Paul: So... why the drama Kinia? What happened with Blake back in the battlefield? Kinia: Well i guess it is more simple to show it to you. Kinia then shows in the lab's comuter screen a diagnostic of what happened with Blake. SYSTEM: opening ucgprompt... Paul: This... i've readed that right? Kinia: Yes, apparently blake "absorbed" Hydra's main core after the fight. That way his arm resonated and turned black. Emma: But isn't that dangerous? Kinia: We dont know for sure, i dont know if it was even on Blake's original desing. Emma: Design? Kinia: As you know Blake haven't exactly born the same way we did, he is a product of a project called "Re-Genesis". His mother is codenamed "Faora". Emma: Faora? That experiment that failed years ago? So, that Aragami is Blake's biological mother? Kinia: Yes, but that did not exactly failed. The subject died after giving birth to Blake. It's safe to say that Blake is a byproduct of that project. He was unstable and emotionally cold and disturbed during the tests at that time. Tests included, controled battle against aragamis, shortage of water and food, body resistance tests and several others. Paul: Tests? That time? How old Blake was during the tests? Kinia: He was just 4 years old... Emma: T-That's... cruel... Kinia: At that time, Henry Jhonson found that cruel aswell Emma. That's why Henry adopted him with the excuses of being a "community test". Even so Henry made harmless tests at Blake during his days at the job. But, thanks to Henry, Blake have that human side that you all know. Jack did a recording about creator and chief of that project Louis Falson. After that Kinia initialize the ugcprompt to play the recording. SYSTEM: beginning ucgprompt playblack... - (Jack: After seeing that there was no way of convicing him to give up on the research i left the lab and that, was the last time we have met. His Son, His Wife was everything that made him create that project, he was decided after his parents death, to put an end on this carnage made by the Aragami. Several days ago the son of Louis went M.I.A and weeks after he was presumed dead and the investigation was closed. On the next day after this Louis Fallson was found dead on his house. The forensics tell that it might be suicide. For years the Research was closed due Louis passing, but that did not lasted. His son, Edgar Fallson was found alive 5 years later. The psychologists have declared that Edgar was unstable, but how much nobody know for sure. Edgar Fallson re-opened his dad research about the Negative Oracle Cell's and the Bias factor P0. His research gave incredble results at 2080s and it was greatly awarded in the science community. But still, it was contradictory success. Edgar married 2 years later with Jane Constington. At 2085 the project gave birth to codename "Faora" one of the first human-made stable Aragami that gave birth later days to a Human/Aragami Hybrid individiual. After some tests it was discovered that Human contact had made positive results on the subject, later days adopted by Henry Jhonson and named "Blake", that showed incredible mental stability weeks after. Edgar was found killed at 2101, found by his son on Edgar's lab. Something is wrong here, i'm afraid that i will not live long to see the end of this mess, i just wish... that Blake can overcome all this. Jack's out) - SYSTEM: end of the playback. Kinia: After that Hans took over the project in 2109, Jack really had his suspicions, and i'm affraid he was right about that. Paul: Why? Kinia: Because that when i try to access Blake's old file... that happens. Paul: What the hell is happening around here? Emma: Did someone deleted the files? Kinia: I dont know, but it's better stay alert. We dont what is happening here so until then... everyone is a suspect. Continue... Category:Blog posts